The Son of Destiny
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: After a earthquake and tidalwave takes him away from everyone and thing he knew Sora wakes up to a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes and 1000 years into the future. Soon, he's the barer of the Keyblade and on a journey to save the King's heart. SoraRiku


This is a Kingdom Hearts story, slightly crossed over with Final Fantasy X. Warnings are AU, Yaoi, possible Yuri, OCs, OOC, Supernatural Activities, mention(s) of and possibility of future M-preg., more warnings may come.

Summary: It was just a normal day on Destiny Islands for Sora Heart as he and his friends practiced on the beach for an upcoming Blitzball game. All was sunny and well, until a sudden earthquake shakes the island and the skies turn pitch black with thundering rain clouds. With the grounds of the islands breaking up and the earthquake causing a huge tidal wave; Sora is separated from everyone he knew and loved; when he's in the water, he sees the image of a beautiful boy he never met before, holding out his hand towards him; despite his best efforts, he couldn't get the other boy in the water. When he comes to, he finds himself in a cave and looking up into a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes; the same ones he saw from the boy in the water. He soon receives the shock of his life when he finds that he's 1,000 years in the future!!! And he's suddenly the bearer of a strange huge overgrown key sword called the Keyblade. Just what in the world is going on?

Author's Note: It started out as a crossover with FFX, but now, I don't know where it's going, but I still like it and it's going well. I know almost nothing of FFX; most of the information that I'll be using will be provided by information websites of various FF games. As from the warnings, this story will be extremely AU for both sides, but sort of sticking to the plot of both sides at the same time. Please, bear with me on this story; I'll do my best to provide you with the best story I possibly can!

Pairings: Eventual Sora/Riku, Eventual Cloud/Leon, Past Zack/Sephiroth, Wakka/Tidus, Cid/Vincent, Eventual Cid/Vincent/Sephiroth (Sephiroth as Uke; as well as in the relationship with Zack), more pairings may come.

----------------

**Prologue**

"Sora, over here!" A boy yelled as he rushed around the shore.

Sora eyed the other player before he quickly threw the ball at his teammate. Four others rushed around the beach playing in the game, three of them chasing after his team member as he rushed away with the ball.

Just as his friend was about to score a goal with the caught ball; a loud boom of thunder ripped through the sky. Everyone instantly stopped moving and eyed the sky, amazed at the sudden change of weather, since everything just a moment ago was just fine.

Rain clouds came out of nowhere and covered the sky; winds picked up suddenly, causing sand to kick up and get into everyone's eyes. Everyone was quick to use their hands and arms to cover their eyes, they made no attempt to rush home; all of them were still curious as to why everything had changed so drastically, so quickly.

Sora was extremely worried when he suddenly felt the ground begin the tremor, as well as the others.

"Sora!" His friends hollered.

The ground shook even more harshly by the passing seconds; soon, Sora felt the ground parting beneath his feet. He looked down and had to jump just as the ground parted, opening dark abysses in the cracks. He looked out towards the ocean and saw that there were powerful waves forming, he didn't know what was going to happen exactly, but from how powerful the waves were, he had a pretty good guess.

"We have to get out of here!" One of the others yelled.

Just as Sora was about to yell back to his friends, the sudden sound of major rushing water came to his ears. He looked at the ocean and his eyes widened, a huge wave was headed towards them. He looked on in horror as his friends fell into the abysses opening up on the beach. With that, the wave hit the beach and crashed down upon the island shore.

Sora felt the water carrying him away, he didn't know where to or even cared; all he wanted to know was where was if his friends. As he held his breath, he frantically looked around, but no sign of anyone.

The ocean seemed to calm down suddenly, with Sora still under water; he continued to look around until someone caught his eye. At first glance, he knew it wasn't anyone he knew.

Instead, it was of a breathtakingly beautiful boy. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt with crossing buckles on them, it stopped just above his bellybutton, revealing a blue heart shaped jewel pierced into it. He wore tight form fitting black jeans with a belt with a silver belt buckle and sneakers. His hands were covered in black gloves that left the heels of his hand oddly bare. His eyes were a shade of aquamarine, looking as precious as the jewel; his longish silver hair draped down his shoulders stopping just above his kidneys.

The boy smiled at Sora and held his hand out to him. Sora seemed drawn to the boy and attempted to swim towards him, but the water suddenly started going again and despite his best attempts to swim towards the beautiful boy, the water was just too strong; and with a great sudden force, Sora was whisked away from the boy.

As he tumbled away, everything turned black.

------------------

"Hey, he's waking up!" A voice yelled.

With a groan, blurry eyes opened, it took a moment for them to adjust to wherever he was. Seeing a rocky ceiling up above, Sora began to wonder just where he was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Another voice asked.

Into his view came a face, immediately a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes came to memory.

'It's him…' Sora thought as he looked up at the boy oddly.

"Yeah…" Sora croaked; his throat was so dry.

"Rika, is there anymore water in the canister?" The boy asked someone off somewhere else as he continued to look over Sora.

"Yeah." A voice said.

"Bring it here." The boy said.

Sora saw a small hand give the white haired boy a large canister.

"Here, drink up." The boy said as he opened the canister.

With his help, Sora drank the five gulps of water that was still left in the canister.

"I hope we find a way out of here soon." Another voice said. "He drank the rest of our water."

"Oh hush, Leon should find us soon." The boy said as he looked at someone else for a moment; then he looked back down at Sora. "Here, let me help you sit up."

With a small little effort, the boy helped Sora sit up; Sora's back stung in pain a bit, but not enough for him to complain. Sora looked around the cave and saw that he was there along with the boy and three little girls.

"I'm Rika!!!" A little blond girl said as she bounced up and down. (KH2 Rikku Rika in this story; as not to confuse everyone and myself as I write.)

"I'm Yuna!" A little brunet girl said as she stepped up beside Rika.

There was another little girl, but she seemed to refuse to say anything; she just leaned up against a rock wall, her arms crossed over her chest, and a scowl graced her lips.

"That little wannabe badass over there is Paine." The boy beside Sora said. "I'm Riku…"

Sora, with his newly drenched throat, stated his name.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"It's nice to meet you." Riku said with a light smile.

Sora looked up at the boy before him and saw that Riku was wearing the same exact clothing he was wearing when he was in the water.

"Prince Riku!" A loud voice suddenly yelled; it carried on in echo around the cave.

"Over here!" Rika yelled back to whoever was yelling.

From an opening, a group of young people came along.

"Are you all okay?" A woman asked.

"Yes Aerith, we're just fine." Riku said as he stood up; then he bent down next to Sora. "Here, let me help you up." He held out his hands to Sora.

Sora gladly took the offered hands; but was surprised the moment he touched them, a strange but good feeling tingle rushed from his hands through his body. He wondered what it was about as he was pulled up to his feet by Riku; but he was surprised again when his legs suddenly buckled underneath him and he almost fell, Riku grabbed onto his waist and pulled him up.

"Are you okay?!" Riku asked.

"Yeah…" Sora said. "I don't know why-" Memories of the storm hitting his home came rushing back to him. "Oh god…" Sora whispered.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked Sora worriedly as she heard Sora's whisper.

"My home, what happened to my home?!" Sora asked. "Where am I?!"

"Calm down." One of the newcomers said; a male with chocolate brown hair that draped over his shoulders, he wore a leather jacket with leather pants, a white shirt covered his torso, but a few inches were ripped away, revealing his impressive six pack. His eyes were a shade of electric blue. At his side he carried a sort of blade that was obviously part gun. "Do you remember what happened?"

"A huge storm hit my island home and when I woke up, I was here." Sora said as calmly as he could, but his voice was still quivering.

There were a few gasps and murmurs; until the same one who asked Sora the previous questions spoke again.

"Did this storm happen to cause an earthquake and a tidal wave?" The man asked.

Sora nodded vigorously.

"That can't be Leon." Another one said; that time a young girl with short black hair; wearing yellow from head to toe. "That happened 1000 years ago."

"Wha?" Sora squealed.

"Yuffie!" Riku hissed.

"We have to get going now." A blond young man said. His hair was long and spiky, obviously heavily gelled from the way it defied gravity as it stood. His eyes a beautiful shade of sky blue. He wore purple clothing covered in brown leather buckles, he had on shoulder guards and wrapped around his shoulders was a long tattered red cloak. In his hand, he held a huge blade that he held at his side.

"Yeah…" Another blond said. The man was obviously the oldest in that group. He had a gruff exterior about him; he had short, sort of messy blond hair. His eyes were about the same shade of blue as Cloud's eyes, just slightly darker. He was tall and he had a buff form; he wore a white shirt that hugged tightly to him, showing off his strong torso; but the abs weren't visible do to the wrap he had around his stomach; he had on blue jeans and sneakers at his feet. (This Cid is a young Cid, around thirty-something.) "Your brother has been worried sick since last night."

"Yeah, and you came along because you want to impress him; trying to woo him so he could get together with you and Vincent, hmmm?" Riku teased.

"You're lucky you're a prince, because if you weren't, I'd have already knocked your head in." Cid grumbled.

"Okay everyone, let's go." Leon said.

Nodding in agreement, everyone headed out.

Riku had his arm wrapped around Sora's waist and Sora had his arm wrapped around Riku's shoulder to help him walk.

To be continued…

------------------

What will Sora find out in the new strange world he's found himself in?

Please send reviews!!!


End file.
